Confundus
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Un caso de actualidad para la policía mágica de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Magia Hispanii (adaptación al Wizarding World de lo que podría ser la sociedad mágica española. Anterior a Animales Fantásticos. Dale una oportunidad porque igual te sorprende).


**CONFUNDUS**

**Un caso de la policía mágica**

Magia Hispanii: adaptación del Wizarding World a la comunidad mágica de España y Portugal, muy anterior a Animales Fantásticos (a fecha de hoy tiene la friolera de una década, más o menos).

Por tanto, hay **disclaimer** para todo aquello que proceda directamente del mismo (como los nombres de hechizos) o para las creaciones de otros autores de fficcion (como es el caso del Comandante de Aurores López, de Cris Snape o Les Fogueres, unos hosteleros creación de Fiera Fierce) y **copyright** para el resto.

Para las conversaciones en valenciano, he usado un traductor en línea de la Generalitat Valenciana.

**Capítulo I: Introductio**

_Madrid. Ministerio de Magia de la Federación de España y Portugal. Cuartel de Seguridad Mágica. 16 de julio de 2019_

Mariam Mascaró miró el reloj al traspasar la puerta del cuartel de Seguridad Mágica. Eran las ocho y media en punto. Le gustaba ser puntual, pero en realidad, sólo podía permitírselo en julio, mientras sus hijos – un par de adolescentes de 14 y 16 años- estaban de campamentos. Aunque aquella mañana le había costado levantarse. Había acompañado a Quim a un coctail organizado por otro empresario de la Lonja Mágica y aunque su marido, consciente de sus responsabilidades laborales los había excusado temprano, se sentía un pelín cansada. Las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte.

\- Buenos días, jefa.- Saludó Raquel, una oficial que llevaba muchos años trabajando en el cuartel y que, en opinión de Mascaró, respondía en mucho a la descripción _ingenua_ de una bruja de mediana edad: flaca como un palillo; pelo negro ala de cuervo, largo y con raya al medio; ropa ligeramente estrafalaria… aunque era una mujer sonriente y trabajadora.- ¿Qué tal el fiestorro? ¿Mucha jet empresarial?

\- Los de siempre. En general, lidia con ellos Quim, que los conoce más.- Yo en realidad, salvo dos o tres… y de esos, dos son familia lejana así que no tiene mucho mérito…

\- ¿Y el sitio? He oído que los de las Fogueres tienen un local de diseño para eventos.

\- Eso sí. Espectacular. Una decoración con unas manos de las que de pronto brotaban llamas… muy bonito, francamente.

\- Bueno, jefa. A usted, como buena valenciana, le gustan las llamas.- Bromeó Raquel.

\- Alicantina.- Matizó Macaró.- Del Vinalopó.- Añadió con media sonrisa.

\- Bueno. De la Comunitat. O del Reino de Valencia si lo prefiere.- Raquel hizo un gesto displicente con la mano. Era una de las bromas habituales entre ellas que nunca había molestado. Peor había sido cuando de chica, en la schola, se metían con su apellido, que venía a significar "mascarada". Y eso que era de magia antigua.

\- La noche ha sido tranquila.- Raquel se puso más seria.- Aunque ha habido algún servicio en Almería. Una patera rescatada en el mar de Alborán. Un menor subsahariano a bordo con trazas mágicas. Nada extraordinario. ¿No le ha llamado Furriel? Ya sabe que no tiene mucha iniciativa propia…

\- Pues no. - Mascaró alzó las cejas sorprendida recordando de pronto que durante el coctail su móvil había sonado y se había contenido de responder. Quim insistía en que estaba obsesionada con el trabajo y debía relajarse. Y tenía razón. Por eso lo había apagado, enviado al bolso y se había forzado a no mirar la llamada ni siquiera al regresar a casa. No se había vuelto a acordar del móvil. En cuanto entrara en su cubículo, volvería a ponerlo en marcha.

\- Tiene el dossier en la plataforma interna…- Seguía explicando Raquel. – Pero ya le digo que no tiene nada de particular…

\- Estupendo.- Replicó sin detenerse.- ¿Hay café en la cafetera?

\- Está llena.

\- Gracias. Necesito una buena taza…

Dicho aquello, el objeto apareció en sus manos. Era un _mug c_on una bruja sonriente y la frase "per a la millor mamà del món"(_para la mejor mamá del mundo_). Se la habían comprado sus hijos en un mercadillo de los que se organizaban los fines de semana en Picos, aprovechando la afluencia de padres de visita. Aquello había sido unos tres años atrás, cuando todavía eran niños dulces y cariñosos, nada de adolescentes contestatarios.

Se acercó con la taza en las manos a la cafetera y dejó que el objeto levitara y vertiera abundante líquido negro antes de dirigirse a su cubículo. Saludó a unos cuantos compañeros que ya andaban trabajando y se sentó frente a su mesa.

Tras comprobar los hechizos que permitían que la informática no se desmadrara, encendió el ordenador. Revisó el correo electrónico y echó un vistazo a los expedientes que se habían subido a la plataforma que había mencionado Raquel, y después pasó a la prensa. Un buen policía mágico debía repasar la prensa no mágica por si alguna noticia era sospechosa de ocultar un trasfondo de delincuencia mágica, cosa que ocurría con relativa asiduidad.

Fue bajando con el ratón, leyendo los titulares deprisa, hasta que uno le llamó la atención. Subió de nuevo por la página pretendiendo volver al artículo para leerlo con calma, pero no pudo evitar detenerse en otro, que era a priori mucho más espectacular.

-Fotre amb el pollastre! _(¡Joder con el pollo!)–_ Exclamó por lo bajini.- La noticia se titulaba "Un cortacabezas en la patera" y explicaba la presunta atrocidad cometida por un presunto traficante de personas en mitad del mar de Alborán. Parpadeó. Hizo propósito de volver a aquello más tarde. Y en ese momento, Raquel metió la cabeza en el cubículo.

\- ¡Jefa! Aviso de Barcelona. Un 039

\- Acabo de ver el titular. Otra vez. Ya van dos en este mes.

La capitán se levantó y se encaminó al perchero para asir el chaleco encantado que identificaba a los policías de Seguridad Mágica y que contenía en sus bolsillos hechizados todo el material imprescindible para una investigación.

La noticia ya había saltado a la prensa no mágica y ella la había visto de refilón. Era precisamente a la que quería volver cuando el otro titular captó su atención: una conductora había colado el coche en una boca de metro, confundiendo la entrada con la de un parking. A las 10 de la mañana y en estado totalmente sobrio. Podría parecer jocoso pero era algo relativamente habitual. Una gamberrada mágica que de tanto en tanto se repetía, sobre todo en verano: chavales mágicos que Confundían un cartel y se apostaban a ver cuándo un pobre conductor no mágico se creía que metía el coche en el parking y…

-Capitán…- Furriel le salió al paso con un expediente en las manos cuando ya se encaminaba a una de las Salas de Desaparición.

\- Tengo que salir para Barcelona. Un aviso.- Replicó Mascaró.- ¿Es muy urgente lo suyo? – Preguntó subiéndose la cremallera del chaleco y casi convencida de que obtendría cualquier respuesta menos una concreta por parte de aquel oficial, que se caracterizaba por ser muy dubitativo.

\- Hemos interrogado a un menor subsahariano que…

\- Que llegó en patera y tiene trazas mágicas. Lo se. ¿Alguna particularidad?- Insistió haciendo un ejercicio mental de paciencia.

\- Bueno, es que… creo que debería leer su declaración porque…

\- Adelánteme lo esencial. Tengo que irme.- Apremió a Furriel.

\- Dice… por lo que dice del patrón de la embarcación, podría ser un brujo.

\- Ya… – Mascaró se tragó un par de tacos que hubiera soltado con mucho gusto.- Siga investigando. Después me ocupo. Tengo que irme.

Y dejó a Félix Furriel, con la carpeta en la mano.

Una vez en Barcelona constató que los servicios no mágicos se estaban haciendo cargo con la diligencia que cabía esperar. Y que al frente de los mágicos estaba, cómo no, Pep Ganga, el veterano oficial catalán al frente de la diminuta comisaría mágica en la ciudad, que ya estaba allí cuando ella ingresó en el Cuerpo, y de donde no se quería mover así lo amenazaran con una Crucio. O peor: con un ascenso. Era un tipo competente que la puso al día de inmediato: se había finiquitado el Confundus y ya estaban analizando las trazas del conjuro así como interrogando a los testigos y buscando posibles sospechosos. De momento, no había nada de qué rascar.

\- El cas es que… _(el caso es que…)-_ Murmuró Pep cuando terminó de exponer el asunto.- Es la segona vegada en dos meses. _(Es la segunda vez en dos meses)_.

-Ja l'es (_Ya lo se_)… A plena llum del día. _(A plena luz del día)_\- Añadió Mascaró.- Això no és habitual…_(eso no es lo habitual…)_

\- No. I ja només ens faltaven els disbauxats. Com si no tinguérem bastant amb els menes _(No. Y ya solo nos faltaban los gamberros. Como si no tuviéramos bastante con los menas)._

\- ¿Menas? ¿Ací? _(¿Menas? ¿Aquí?)_

\- Els porten des del sud. I assagen els encanteris que atordeixen els sentits dels ingenus, per a robar-los. Tinc la taula plena de denúncies... _(los traen desde el sur. Y ensayan los encantamientos que aturden los sentidos de los ingenuos, para robarles. Tengo la mesa llena de denuncias...)_

_\- _Una màfia organitzada? (¿Una mafia organizada?)

\- Tot apunta a això. Però, *disculpeme pel que diré d'un company... l'encarregat dels menors màgics que arriben en pastera no acaba de convéncer-se que pot haver-hi una relació. (_Todo apunta a ello. Pero, disculpeme por lo que voy a decir de un compañero... el encargado de los menores mágicos que llegan en patera no termina de convencerse de que puede haber una relación)_.

Furriel. Félix Furriel… A menudo se preguntaba como un sujeto tan indeciso podía haber entrado en el Cuerpo.

\- Crec que serà millor posar sobre avís als aurores. Per si de cas. _(Creo que será mejor poner sobre aviso a los aurores. Por si acaso)._

Podía estar columpiándose, pero prefería quedar como una exagerada a que se le pasara algo. Porque Mascaró era justamente el contrapunto de Furriel. Quizás por eso ella era capitán, aunque ambos habían entrado en el cuerpo a la vez.

Echó mano al móvil y constató que todavía lo tenía apagado. Al encenderlo miró rápidamente la llamada perdida de la noche anterior. El mensaje había quedado registrado en formato sms. No le sorprendió lo más mínimo lo que leyó. Con un suspiro, llamó a Raquel. Necesitaba que pasara un mensaje al cuartel de aurores.

oOoOo

**Notas:**

\- La inmensa mayoría de los niños de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal pasan el mes de julio en unos campamentos mágicos, en Picos de Europa, como complemento a su educación (que no es en internados, sino en scholas mágicas fuera del horario escolar muggle, que también lo siguen). Lo de ir a Beauxbatons nunca fue mayoritario, por mucho que se empeñe la creadora del universo original. Prueba de ello: ni un solo alumno español se menciona en El Caliz de Fuego.

\- Ingenuo: sinónimo de no maj o de muggle. Se usa en la península porque la gente sin magia "es tan ingenua que aunque vea la magia, niega que la ha visto".

\- Magia antigua: Descendiente, por uno o ambos progenitores, de los firmantes de cierto Manifiesto, allá por el año 1.000. De magia antigua se puede ser con un padre totalmente muggle o ingenuo.

\- Mena: menor no acompañado. Se refiere a inmigrantes ilegales no acompañados, generalmente procedentes de África. No se les devuelve a sus países precisamente por ser menores.


End file.
